la estatua del amor
by EilskaSKY
Summary: diez minutos habían sido suficientes... solo diez minutos; para perder la cabeza. -ves a ese señor que esta ahí sentado?- -si...- -déjame contarte su historia. basado en hechos reales one-shot


_oK, se que debo de actualizar mi otro fic, yo lo estoy escribiendo! pero est idea me tenia rondando dias y dias y tenia que hacerlo. espero que les guste._

_es basado en hechos reales._

_hetalia no me pertenece _

_ah! y ahora estoy en una computadora de origen estadounidense... así que aun no se como poner los otros signos de interrogación y exclamación... espero me disculpen_

* * *

*****La estatua del amor*****

_-ves a ese señor que esta ahí sentado? - dijo una chica de unos veintitantos a su amiga que se encontraba a su costado_

_-si, que pasa?_

_-le llaman la estatua del amor_

_-en serio!? por que?_

_-pues déjame contarte...ese viejecito; se llama Alfred F Jones._

**~*~*~*0*~*~*~**

- cuanto te piensas demorar, Arthur? - decía un joven no mayor de veinticinco anos tras su celular; este no paraba de caminar en círculos en un amplio parque, donde se habían citado

- lo siento Al...creo, que llegare un poco tarde

-pero que!? Artty, estuve planeando esto durante semanas, tu lo sabias! perderemos la reserva

- lo se! y lo siento ok! no es mi culpa... bueno si lo es; pero aun así, la reserva es en mas de dos horas, llegare a tiempo ok! god, no te hagas el gruñón ahora que no te queda - sin decir mas colgó el celular. Alfred en el otro lado del teléfono refunfuñaba por ese maldito ingles; ese maldito, tierno y sexy ingles. aun no podía creer que ese día diera el gran paso; saco de un bolsillo de su costoso saco que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión una pequeña caja, no había que se un genio para saber que había dentro.

se sentó de nuevo en aquella banca del parque; aquella donde tiempo atrás se habían conocido, hay donde siempre se encontraban, ahí donde todo comenzó. No podía ahora imaginarse la vida sin Arthur, simplemente no podía. miro el reloj de nuevo; habían pasado ya media hora, cuanto mas tendría que demorarse. de repente el celular sonó, el de inmediato contesto

- Arthur?

-si, soy yo. voy para haya...- guardo un rato silencio- te...te tengo una sorpresa, espero que te guste - sin decir mas otra vez, colgó el teléfono. Dios, alguien debía de enseñarle modales a este ingles se dijo Alfred riéndose del comportamiento de su enamorado.

ya había pasado media hora desde que le había llamado Arthur, Alfred intento llamarlo varias veces pero no Coria el teléfono; esto empezó a ponerle nervioso, " el dijo que ya venia" "el dijo que estaba viniendo" se repetía constantemente; pero no podía controlarse, por que se demoraba tanto?

desde la ultima llamada ya habían pasado mas de una hora; ahora Alfred no estaba solo nervioso, sino también preocupadísimo, no le respondía el teléfono, nadie sabia donde estaba, nadie lo había visto...nadie; eso lo asusto tanto, no se permitiría que algo malo le ocurriese.

se dirigió apresurado a la casa de este; le pregunto a su familia de nuevo, si alguien lo había visto, si alguien tenia noticias suyas. nada; era como si se hubiese desvanecido.

llamaron a la policía, ellos tampoco encontraron nada; ellos recomendaron ir a la morgue, el corazón de Alfred en ese momento paro en seco, es que acaso su Arthur podía estar muerto? de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, "no, no era posible. eso no" se dijo

de igual manera fue para descartar esa horrorosa imagen de la cabeza, de su Arthur, su precioso Arthur, tendido en una camilla, blanco como la cera y sin vida. tenia que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

fue con el hermano de Arthur, ese escocés parecía mas preocupado de lo que se hubiese esperado. pasaron por los cuerpos, Alfred tenia miedo de verlos y descubrir que uno de ellos fuese su pequeño Arthur.

vieron muchos cuerpos, pero ninguno daba con el de el; eso alivio tanto a Alfred... aunque hubo uno en especial, pero no podía ser...su cara estaba desfigurada, pero tenia cierto aire, no podía ser, este era pelirrojo y su Arthur era rubio, aparte que esa ropa no la había visto en su vida.

aliviado de que el no estuviera ahí, salio a buscarlo de nuevo; se hizo de noche y aun no lo encontraba, fue al mismo lugar donde habían quedado...nada

de repente su todo de celular lo despierta de su trance; contesta, no puede creer lo que oye. cerro el teléfono de golpe y sin mas corre donde el hermano del ingles le indica "esto no puede ser verdad, esto no puede ser verdad, no puede..." todo el camino, repitiéndose las mismas palabras.

para en seco al ver el letrero enorme en sima del local "morgue" se puede leer fácilmente, el no lo iba a aceptar, no podía ser. entro trastabillando, con dificultad. se acerco donde se encontraba Scott, como siempre, fumando uno de sus cigarros... se veía tan tranquilo.

vio el cuerpo que estaba al frente suyo era el mismo que había visto antes! pero... esto no podía ser!

- te has equivocado Scott, este no es Arthur... no puede... - la voz se le quebraba al pensar en que esa persona de ahí, desfigurada, fuera su Arthur

- pues... - dijo botando su cigarrillo al piso apagándolo con su pie- su celular dice otra cosa - dijo alzando su mano mostrando una celular, apretó el botón de llamada, de repente en celular de Alfred sonó. el saco con cuidado su celular, y vio la pantalla; se podía leer claramente las palabras: "llamada entrante de 'Arthur'"

callo de rodillas ante esto. como era posible...

- no es posible... Ar-Arthur tiene el cabello rubio...tu lo sabes Scott, su pelo es como el sol... el - dijo señalando el cuerpo deforme- el...es pelirrojo...

- lo se idiota... mi hermano se estaba arreglando antes de ir a su cita, se compro ropa nueva y fue a cortarse el pelo... pero... de casualidad le pintaron el cabello...

-como que de casualidad!? - eso no podía ser! " lo siento Al...creo, que llegare un poco tarde" no podía referirse a esto, verdad?

-el... - dijo levantándose como podía- no...no puede ser el; me niego a creerlo... - se acerco a el, cogió su pelo, su piel pálida, sus mejillas que siempre se coloreaban, ahora ya, no estaba... era el, se dio cuenta, el era su Arthur... no había otro.

- que le paso a su cara? - pregunto frío

- según los testigos el colgó el teléfono justo cuando un borracho se salía del carril y se dirigía hacia el; todos reaccionaron menos el, no se había dado cuenta del carro. fue una muerte instantánea.

eso golpeo a Alfred

"si, soy yo. voy para haya..te...te tengo una sorpresa, espero que te guste"

esas no podían ser sus ultimas palabras; si es que el no lo hubiera llamado... si es que...

-oh dios, Arthur...

**~*~*~*0*~*~*~**

_- había una distancia de diez minutos desde la morgue hasta la casa donde vivía la familia de Arthur; dicen que para cuando llego a la casa ya había perdido la cordura_

_-wow, pero... como así? como sabían que estaba loco_

_- pues... después de eso, todos los días como aquel, se ponía el mismo traje y se dirigía a la misma banca a esperarlo; a veces se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas fijándose en la hora. cuando es muy tarde vuelve a su casa y al día siguiente se repite la historia. pare el, él aun sigue con vida y lo espera. en el mismo lugar donde habían quedado._

_- que historia tan triste; esta loco de amor..._

_- por eso se le llama la estatua del amor_

_- me da pena_

_-es una lastima; pero ya esta viejito... no va a faltar mucho para que se reúnan. eso debe de hacerle feliz_

_-si..._

_las dos chicas se alejan de aquella escena; mientras aquel señor las miraba alejarse. volvió la mirada a su reloj. vio la hora y se molesto_

_**- cuanto mas piensa demorarse ese cejotas** - se dijo para si algo exasperado; saco un celular algo antiguo ya y marco un numero... nadie contesto_

_- **cuanto te piensas demorar, Arthur?** - dijo algo molesto._

_nada_

**_-pero que!? Artty, estuve planeando esto durante semanas, tu lo sabias! perderemos la reserva_**

_desde lejos la gente podía ver a ese señor, loco... hablando con nadie. todo el mundo ya lo sabia, todos eran amables con el, nadie le decía nada ni le reclamaba pues sabían la verdad tras esa cara sonriente por las mañanas que esperaba ansioso el momento en que su novio llegara. todo el mundo sabia que nunca iba a llegar, pero aun aso el seguiría yendo; por que nadie puede detenerlo, por que nadie se atreve a hacerlo._

_por que el era...** la estatua del amor**._

_**FIN**_

* * *

mi madre me a contado esta historia varias veces; ella, cuando estudiaba en la toulose ( un instituto de arte) siempre pasaba por un parque, en ese parque ella siempre se daba cuenta de un particular viejecito, bien arreglado, que paseaba por el parque para luego sentarse y esperar...

todos los días era la misma historia. un día a mi mama le cuentan la historia de ese senor: el esperaba a su prometida ese día, pero nunca llego, fueron a buscarla con su familia pero no la encontraban, fueron a la morgue pero no la reconocieron la primera vez; la segunda vez después de una minuciosa mirada la reconocieron.

la joven se había pintado el pelo para darle una sorpresa a su prometido; estaba toda cambiado... ropa, peinado, todo! por eso no pudo reconocerla.

ella había salido del salón a encontrarse con su prometido pero cuando cruzaba una pista la atropella un carro; matándola de inmediato.

el fue desde la morgue hasta la casa de la chica para dar las malas noticias; habían diez minutos desde la morgue hasta la casa de la muchacha. para cuando el llego a la casa de la chica, ya había perdido la cordura.

después de eso, se le veía todos los días, con la misma ropa y bien arreglado esperándola.

eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi mama estudiaba... deben de ser unos veinte por lo menos; supongo que el viejesito ya murió, si es así... espero que este con su amada, por que... amar tanto que uno puede perder la cordura no lo hace cualquiera...

este es un tributo a ese senor, que aunque no le conocí, en realidad me entristece lo que el destino le hizo.


End file.
